A Day With Organization XIII
by Luddles
Summary: The story of an average day with our favorite villains. Involves ice cream, scythe attacks, Xemnas in a bad mood, and other dangerous things. No pairings


**Disclaimer: If I got money from writing fanfiction, I would update more often. **

**A/N: I did one of these for Tsubasa a long time ago, and so I thought it would be fun to try with the Organization. I'm not really sure yet who this will center around (if it centers around anyone) but I'm sure it will be interesting! Hope you like!**

**A Day With Organization XIII**

6:00 A.M.

Saïx was the only one awake, and he didn't dare disturb anyone else. The rest of the Organization was entirely empty of morning people.

7:00 A.M.

Xaldin was the next one up. Because of this, and the fact that he was one of the few members with any skill at cooking whatsoever, he was the one who started breakfast whilst Saïx looked on, drinking his customary mug of black coffee.

8:00 A.M.

Larxene, Luxord, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Zexion came downstairs when they smelled breakfast. While they ate, Saïx left to take Xemnas some coffee. No one was really sure whether or not the Superior actually ate breakfast.

9:00 A.M.

Demyx claimed he would not get up until 9:09 because it was _his_ number. Xigbar threatened to shoot him. Demyx gave him puppy eyes. Xigbar lowered his gun, but Marluxia swung his scythe dangerously close to the Nocturne's head anyways. Demyx got up at 9:08

10:00 A.M.

Roxas was the last one up, and as usual, he missed breakfast, so Axel made him some toast and carried on a one-sided conversation with the blonde boy that mostly involved whether Roxas actually brushed his hair or just walked around with bed-head all day.

11:00 A.M.

The castle was mostly quiet except for a card game that was going on between Xigbar and Luxord and the sound of Demyx playing his sitar. Saïx muttered, "slackers," under his breath at the three that weren't on mission, but they either did not hear him or just ignored him.

12:00 P.M.

Demyx whistled as he made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch. Elsewhere, Larxene was humming as she defeated some Heartless and "accidentally" lodged one of her knives in the corner of Axel's cloak, sticking him to the wall and rendering him motionless.

1:00 P.M.

Axel finally freed himself, but Larxene was long gone. Meanwhile, Roxas was mentally smacking himself in the face to try and stay awake while listening to Xaldin drone on and on about beasts and roses and hearts.

2:00 P.M.

Marluxia had been peacefully watering his garden until Vexen and Zexion came in, shouting at each other and squabbling in what sounded like a foreign language. He soon realized that they were speaking in chemical formulae.

3:00 P.M.

Xemnas was looking through some files he had never quite managed to decipher. When he looked at them for the first time, he believed them to be written in code, but it turned out to be Demyx's handwriting.

4:00 P.M.

Axel returned from his mission looking as though he'd had a bad encounter with an electric socket and a fork. He muttered, "Larxene," when everyone shot him a questioning look and then trooped off to the showers.

5:00 P.M.

Roxas met Axel in Twilight town for their customary ice cream after meetings. Axel looked like he was in a bad mood, and so Roxas decided not to inquire or mention girls. Especially not Larxene.

6:00 P.M.

Everyone met for dinner, during which Demyx and Roxas flicked bits of food at each other off of their spoons. The others attempted to ignore it for a time, until one of them hit Saïx. Two certain blondes were chased around the entire castle at the threat of the claymore for hours afterwards.

7:00 P.M.

Saïx finally stopped chasing Demyx and Roxas around when Axel begged him not to kill his best friend. Then, Saïx decided to chase Axel instead.

8:00 P.M.

Roxas fell asleep on the couch in the Grey Area and Luxord mused that it was strange that the boy was the first one asleep every night but the last one awake every morning. Axel shouted from across the room where he was pestering Larxene again that he was not going to take Roxas upstairs and they should get someone else to do it.

9:00 P.M.

Zexion retreated to the library, unable to stand the noise and general annoyingness of his comrades any longer. He sank into a comfortable chair, flipped open the book he'd been reading, and sighed contentedly. This was his happy place.

10:00 P.M.

Unfortunately for Zexion, Demyx came strolling into the library, looking for a book on music only an hour later. He did not mind the Nocturne's presence, but when Demyx started humming, he couldn't help but create an illusion of a very angry Xemnas in the room. Demyx was terrified of the Superior when he was angry.

11:00 P.M.

Someone finally got the brilliant idea to fish Demyx out from where he was hiding under his covers from Xemnas and tell him that the whole thing had been Zexion's doing. That someone was Marluxia, and the telling came with more mocking than Demyx appreciated.

12:00 A.M.

Now that Demyx could sleep peacefully, the castle was suddenly music-less. Axel attempted to put his iPod filled with pop music that no one else could stand in the speakers, but Larxene threw another knife at him.

1:00 A.M.

The poker game was lasting longer than expected, and although watching it was highly entertaining, Larxene fell asleep on Axel's shoulder and Axel fell asleep with his head against Saïx's back.

2:00 A.M.

Saïx was quite amused at the look on Axel's face when he stood up and the redhead went crashing to the floor.

3:00 A.M.

Everyone ignored or slept through the loud boom, assuming another of Vexen's midnight experiments had gone horribly wrong. Their assumption was correct.

4:00 A.M.

Luxord finally beat everyone at poker.

5:00 A.M.  
>Demyx accidentally blew up the water in the toilet pipes while sleepwalking. Unfortunately, his bedroom was next to Axel's and Axel would likely not appreciate his bedroom being flooded the next morning.<p>

6:00 A.M.

Saïx slammed the button on his alarm clock, groaning and rubbing his eyes. It was the beginning of another day filled with chaos in the most disorganized organization in all the worlds.


End file.
